


MULTIDISCIPLINARY MEDICAL TEAM MEETING  RE: DET. DAVID MICHAEL STARSKY, June 17, 1979

by Jacqueline_64



Series: The Post Gunther Sessions [6]
Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen, Healing, Not Beta Read, Physical Therapy, Post-Episode: s04e22 Sweet Revenge, Psychology, Rehabilitation, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 08:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21491689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacqueline_64/pseuds/Jacqueline_64
Summary: The multidisciplinary medical team discusses Starsky's progress and outlook for his future.
Series: The Post Gunther Sessions [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534526
Kudos: 6





	MULTIDISCIPLINARY MEDICAL TEAM MEETING  RE: DET. DAVID MICHAEL STARSKY, June 17, 1979

**Author's Note:**

> Although not a part of my post Sweet Revenge series, I do use those stories as point of reference for the “Post Gunther Sessions” stories, by which I mean that any literary liberties (such as the explanation why Starsky is 32 in 1979 – see notes on The Journey; the length of the surgery on Starsky, the length of his coma) are the same as in the post Sweet Revenge series. The timeline of Hutch’s therepeutic sessions are mostly related to and the same as in Nine Days, also of the post Sweet Revenge series.

The most used disclaimer:  
The TV show "Starsky and Hutch", and the characters from it  
are the property of the persons who hold the copyrights  
and other legal rights to them.  
This story is a work of fiction, written for pleasure only  
and not for profit. It is not intended, in any way,  
to infringe on these preexisting copyrights.

# THE POST GUNTHER SESSIONS

## MULTIDISCIPLINARY MEDICAL TEAM MEETING  
RE: DET. DAVID MICHAEL STARSKY,

  
**June 17, 1979 – 3:35 PM, Memorial **

Jacqueline©2019-11-18

**HISTORY:**  
Patient: David Michael Starsky, white male, age 32  
**Date of admission:** May 15, 1979 - 1:50 PM; time of incident: approx. 1:08 PM  
**Category:** Multi-trauma and Injury; Penetrating injuries to trunk: 3 gunshot wounds (GSW); suspected trauma to spinal cord; severe  
(internal) bleeding/suspected arterial haemorrhage; weak / irregular pulse; respiratory distress; unconscious.  
**ER:** trauma staff worked to stabilize the patient until finally at 2:45 PM he could be transferred to the OR for surgery.  
**OR:** Trauma surgery team (OTT 4) – 9 hrs, 17 minutes; 3 bullets removed; 10 pints of blood; cardiac arrest after 4 hrs and  
12 minutes; thoracotomy; resuscitation 7 minutes; cont. surgery.  
  
**Post-op status: **critical; comatose;  
May 16, 1979 03:21 PM: cardiac arrest resuscitation 14 minutes.  
May 17, 1979 08.30 PM: Downgraded to serious/guarded  
May 18, 1979 09:20 AM: off ventilator; nasal canula – status coma unchanged until 08:05 AM: patient conscious  
May 19, 1979 07:56 AM: patient awake – cognitive ability could not be tested yet  
May 20, 1979 11:05 AM: level 1 cognitive ability test; failed  
May 21, 1979 08:45 AM: level 1 cognitive ability test: successful  
May 22, 1979 10:15 AM: cognitive skills: adequate (non verbal); short term memory: unsatisfactory  
May 23, 1979 09:45 AM: level 2 cognitive ability test: failed; respiratory infection  
May 24, 1979 08:15 AM: respiratory infection; intravenous antibiotics; decision pending on putting patient on ventilator again.  
May 25, 1979 08.15 AM: restless night; fever spiking at 104 degrees; upgrade intravenous antibiotics; patient sedated  
May 26, 1979 08.15 AM: situation unchanged  
May 27, 1979 08.15 AM: slight improvement; fever down to 100 degrees  
May 28, 1979 08.15 AM: patient’s temperature down to normal level; sedation level reduced  
May 29, 1979 09:15 AM: patient off sedation, temperature normal, first psychological assessment cancelled  
May 30, 1979 10:05 AM: situation unchanged; introduction gelatin; special attention swallowing  
May 31, 1979 09:30 AM: note nursing staff regarding development of bedsores; special attention/treatment plan  
June 01, 1979 10:30 AM wound care pressure ulcer started  
June 02, 1979 08:15 AM patient transferred to high care unit; special matress, wound care cont’d.  
June 03, 1979 05:30 PM introduction applesauce; nausea (admin. Prochlorperazine)  
June 04, 1979 08:30 AM breakfast gelatin first success after swallowing training; spontaneous breathing trial (STB) started to wean patient off  
cannula – 20% reduction oxygen level after 30 minute trial; SB moments will be increased by 10 minutes each day with  
2 hour breaks; monitoring (Sarge/Kramer alternating)  
June 05, 1979 12:30 PM pressure ulcer responding well to treatment; patient cognitive test level 3 successful; oatmeal/gelatin lunch, soft fruit:  
tolerated.  
June 06, 1979 09:30 AM patient’s bed raised 15 degrees; monitoring Colley/Aaronson subsequent consultation Jamison (head of trauma 1,  
critical care, physiatrist)/Aaronson (physical therapist) re therapy plan;  
June 07, 1979 10:15 AM Pulmonary testing postponed in light of after effects of injury and surgery; STB continued: additional 15% reduction  
oxygen level (time intervals unchanged, Colley/Frantz alternating) pressure ulcer 80% healed; yoghurt: tolerated  
June 08, 1979 10:05 AM Muscle strength/ROM testing (Aaronson, passive – assisted - mobilization protocol / muscle stretching protocol started);  
soft food / mash food diet started 3x/day; patient ready for first psychological assesment (Jamison / Johanson)  
June 09, 1979 08:30 AM patient’s bed raised additional 15 degrees; monitoring Colley/Aaronson subsequent consultation P(a)MP;  
June 10, 1979 10:05 AM Pulmonary testing successful (level 2), STB longer interfalls, oxygen reduction unchanged; P(a)MP  
June 11, 1979 11:15 AM First psychologocal assessment (Johanson – advice for follow-up Jamison/Aaronson); additional 20% reduction oxygen  
level (time intervals unchanged, Sarge/Kramer alternating), patient’s bed raised additional 15 degrees (monitoring  
Colley)  
June 12, 1979 08:30 PM Patient white blood count elevated: bladder infection, oral anti-biotics started; 103 degrees; can’t keep food down;  
special attention; switch to intravenous antibiotics for night  
June 13, 1979 10:15 AM Patient temperature unchanged; gelatin tolerated; extra fluids cont’d; 24 hr alert  
June 14, 1979 09:15 AM Patient’s temperature normal; white blood count normal; mash food re-started (optional Prochlorperazine)  
June 15, 1979 02:30 PM Last day intravenous antibiotics; breakfast: mashed bananas on ½ toast – tolerated; P(a)MP/ROM & muscle stretching  
cont’d.  
June 16, 1979 03:45 PM Patient’s bed elevation 90 degrees total; exercise regimen expanded – standing up (20 sec each time – 5 min intervals);  
strengthening exercises extremities expanded; pulmonary testing level 4 succesful  
  


**Status updates:**  
Cavanaugh (pulmonologist):  
Patient is on level 4 on the pulmonary test schedule. Recent setbacks (bladder infection; irritated digestive system) hindered further progress.  
Coordination between breathing and swallowing has improved, yet is still somewhat off. Continue therapy.  
  
Foretti (neurologist):  
Patient’s physical responses are improving rapidly. Fine motor skills (hand-eye coordination): still off. Reflexes improving. Therapy developed  
with Aaronson (PT) neuro-/physical. Cognitive skills normal – slightly impaired when fatigued.

Aaronson (physical therapist):  
Patient’s system proves to be extraordinarily strong and resilient. Build-up to full physical therapy exercise schedule is promising. Temporary  
setback due to bladder infection. Patient was shocked into reality as far as his lack of strength, flexibility and range were concerned. Combo  
physical/psychological therapy works well with patient; drawing parallels with sports or the physical testing at the police academy is inspirational  
to patient.

Johanson (psychologist):  
I’ve set up an approach for further psychological assessment with Dr Aaronson that he now uses during his sessions with the patient. Patient’s  
most notable characteristics are responsibility, loyalty, determination, inner strength. From his BCPD files we know patient lost his father, also  
a police officer, at the age of 11. Patient feels responsible to his inner circle to not burden them; his determination will quite possibly propel  
him to push himself too hard. I feel the entire medical team must remain alert that he will not strain beyond his abilities of the moment and  
temper him in order to solidify the biggest chance of as much recuperation as possible.  
  
**Conclusion:**  
Jamison (head of trauma 1, critical care, physiatrist):  
Patient’s overall improvement is certainly gaining momentum, however we should indeed take note of Dr Johansons caution and protect patient  
from his own – sometimes too – optimistic nature. I personally find his sense of humor and ability to put things into perspective great assets  
for his rehabilitation, but I concur that in his case, his body is still far from healed enough to be following his mind’s will. Yet, we cannot deny or  
ignore that his recovery up to this point is absolutely incredible. I am very pleased and thankful that Det. Starsky and his mother have given the  
go ahead to document his progress and all his therapies for further reference. We will continue all therapies as scheduled; if anything occurs that  
might warrant revisting the current timeline, please report to my staff for a one on one consultation with me or team meeting if deemed necessary.


End file.
